Peggy Poppins
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: Nick Fury and Maria Hill have quite a bit of trouble managing family life with their children Natasha and Clint, his top secret work and her job at Stark Industries. That is the moment when they need a magical nanny with a spoon full of sugar; Peggy Poppins. Follow their story where they meet chimney sweeps such as Steve, jump into pictures and go fly a kite!
1. Overture

**Open the curtain and be welcomed to "Peggy Poppins"!**  
 **I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them and let them loose in another story - so we get Mary Poppins with a Marvel touch**  
 **Of course the setting is different and I also changed age and relationships of a few characters - all in name of the plot!**

* * *

 **Overture**

 _Now, let me proudly present the cast:  
_  
 _Mr Nick Fury - the father, working full time on secret projects  
_  
 _Mrs Maria Hill - the mother, working in the privat sector and feeling left out by her husband  
_  
 _Miss Natasha Romanoff - their young Russian adoptive daughter  
_  
 _Mr Clint Barton - their young adoptive son  
_  
 _Steve - a sweep and artist, friend to Miss Poppins  
_  
 _and finally  
_  
 _Peggy Poppins - a British magical nanny_

Peggy Poppins sat up in the sky, up over the lights of London, up above everybody else - just as she preferred it. Just as it should be. Just as it was seemly for a practically perfect person such as her. Yes, such as her indeed. Peggy Poppins was practially perfect, that was a truth she knew.

Her hair fell in perfect glossy hazelnut waves, not a single strand dared to stick out. There was not the slightest stain on her blue coat, the white blouse crisp and perfectly ironed. In a little pocket mirror she checked her make-up. Of course it was flawless, but a little powder here and there couldn't harm. She pursed her cherry red lips and smiled slightly at her image in the mirror, it smiled back at her. Not stopping in her task, she pulled her bag up that had dared to sink a bit into the fluffy white cloud. The eagle emblem blinked in the sunlight. After a moment, she also had to grab her gun that had nearly fallen down from the sky. While Peggy was flawless, her accessories weren't at all. It could drive her nuts by time. The gun also had the head of an eagle on the side that seemed to look at her slightly annoyed.

Not bothering, Peggy went on powdering her nose. This would be a good day indeed here in England.

* * *

 **That was the intro, I hope you liked it!**  
 **In the next chapter, the actual story will start. I will try to relate each chapter to one or two songs.**


	2. Sisters at SI

**Here we go with the first chapter!**  
 **It is based on the first song out of the Mary Poppins Soundtrack.**  
 **Two characters out of Agents of Shield also make an appearance, just because I find they are thee ones that fit best.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I did change the lyrics though to match my purpose.**

* * *

 **Sisters at Stark Industries (Sister Suffragette)**

The wind blows as it blows, it never stays the same.  
The water flows as it flows, shaping the terrain.  
The child grows as it grows, people go as they came.

Steve knew all of that, he had aquired quite a lot of wisdom in recent years. More wisdom than one would suspect for a guy of his age and profession - a young chimney sweep. He knew there was more to people than met the eye.  
He knew how to make people smile.  
He knew how to paint.  
He didn't know how to dance, but it didn't matter - Things like that don't matter if you know where to find the magic in the most ordinary things.

That day, he was walking down Cherry Tree Lane in Manhattan, looking at the big skyscrapers containing big apartments of people with big incomes and wondered how it would be to be like them. Then, he decided he didn't want to know. A sweep is as lucky as lucky can be. After double checking the adress, he entered one of the houses, taking the elevator as high up as possible. With him, there was another gentleman in the lift, somebody that didn't seem to fit in, just like him. He was dark-skinned, bald and wore a long black coat. The most interesting thing about him was an eyepatch he wore over his left eye, giving him the air of a pirate.

Little did both men know what was happening at the same time in the apartment at the top floor, which, in case of the dark man, was on one side a problem, on the other side a relief. Up there in the penthouse, Izzy, the housekeeper, stood in front of the door, trying to block it and keep another woman from walking through it and never come back. This woman pushed up her glasses and shook her head, clearly intending to start a tirade, when suddenly a voice could be heard from outside the door. "Mrs Hill, she is home!", Isabelle wispered, jumping away and pushing the dark-haired to the side. When she opened the door, a young woman swept into the room, a phone still in her hand, she must have been calling somebody outside. "Good evening Izzy, Victoria", she greeted them curtly, and then started a rant about her work, more precisely, about her boss.

 _We're clearly soldiers wearing Chanel,_  
 _We often wish our boss rather to hell,_  
 _Though we respect Stark as a genius_  
 _We agree that as a person he is still an idiot._

 _Cast of the shakles of the stereotype!_  
 _And give all the world a worthy fight!_  
 _Our assistant's assistants will adore us_  
 _And they'll sing in grateful chorus_

 _"Well done Sister at SI!"_

 _From IT-support to customs  
One hears the restless cries!  
In every corner of the building:  
"Ladies do arise!"  
_

 _The same appreciation and equal pay as men!_  
 _Take heart! For Miss Potts is CEO again!_  
 _No more answering machines and servants we!_  
 _We're fighting for our rights, militantly!_

 _Don't be afraid!_

It was not as if Mrs Hill had a bad job or was underpayed, on the contrary, working for the Human Resources Department at Stark Industries made her one of the most powerful women in the company. Still, Stark often annoyed the hell out of her and a lot of her male collegues believed she had only gotten the job because of her looks. That was untrue and unfair!

Sighing, she finally turned to one of the women. "Victoria, what is the matter?", she wanted to know, but before the she could respond, the next question followed. "Where are the children?" The older woman pushed one of her red strands behind her ear, then looked at the younger woman gravely. "The children are not here Ma'am", she answered, "they have disappeared again." Hill shook her head, clearly annoyed. "It looks as if you are not taking enough care of them. It is the third time this week, isn't it?" "Actually, it is the fourth", Miss Hand admitted, "and I am done with being terrorised by the two of them, truely. So if you would be so kind to book my wages on my bank account, I will leave in an instant." Her boss looked at her, utterly shocked. "Victoria, you are not leaving, are you? I really can't afford that at the moment with me being busy with this huge deal and my husband being away for the weekend! Please think about it again!"

Just as Miss Hand wanted to respond, the alarm on Mrs Hill's phone went off. "Quickly Izzy, close the windows!" While Victoria still stood around, looking rather foolish, the housekeeper rushed to the windows and Mrs Hill took a precious looking vase from a shelf, holding it tight. Not a moment too early as a huge booming sound started, making the walls shake. However, it subsided as quickly as it had come until the women found it was safe enough to put the china back and let air in again. Those were the downsides of living over two brothers who insisted on testing their huge sound system every day at 6pm. Even complains had not helped, the two Norwegians stayed put and went on with their sound terror.

"So Miss Hand, can we talk about the problem again?", the young woman finally asked. "No, well, yes, there is something. My wages, I would like them as quickly as possible!"

* * *

 **Here we go, let me know what you think, especially about including the song!**


	3. The life I lead (Classified)

**And here comes the next chapter. I had to change quite a bit of the Mary Poppins plot, just because Nick Fury is so different from Mr Banks.**  
 **Also a few explanations:**  
 **\- Nick is director of S.H.I.E.L.D.**  
 **\- Maria works for SI without ever being part of S.H.I.E.L.D.**  
 **\- Clint and Natasha are here closer in age than they actually are**  
 **Let me know what you think!**  
 **Thank you so much for the review 221B!**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just changed the lyrics again.**

* * *

 **The life I lead (Classified, secret, crazy)**

As it turned out, the elevator didn't go up to the top floor and both men had to get off one story below, the one with the Norwegian brothers, to be precise. The pirate made his way over to the staircase while Steve started to busy himself with the vent. However, just as the dark-skinned man wanted to turn around the corner, the door on the same floor opened and out came a tall, muscular blond guy wearing jeans and a grey jacket, followed by a dark-haired man in a perfectly fitted suit. "Aren't you a bit early to leave, aren't you going to do your soundcheck?", he inquired a bit grumpily. "No, we are perfectly on time", the blond Norwegian answered, sounding slightly insulted.  
"How is work going?", the younger one asked with a grin that dripped of mischief. "Classified, as usual", he just answered sternly. "Oh, Mr. Fury, Dr. Foster called today", the bulky man mentioned, turning slightly red, "a very unusual change in weather seems to be coming, very, very unusual according to her. I thought maybe you would like to know." Fury just nooded before resuming his way up, but was nearly run over by a woman who came bolting down the stairs, a suitcase in her hand.

"Miss Hand, what is this all about?", he wanted to know, however, he didn't get an answer. The woman fled into the elevator (that, for her luck, was still at the same floor) and disappeared into history.

 _I feel a surge of a certain relief_  
 _after a day with new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits_  
 _When I return from daily strife to kids and wife_  
 _How classified's the life I lead!_

 _I run my base mostly on schedule_  
 _but often it recruires work over time_  
 _My agents, weapons, paperwork till midnight_  
 _How secret is the life I lead!_

 _It's hard to be a director in 2008_  
 _WSC annoys me_  
 _Approvals are too late_  
 _They try to overthrown me_  
 _but I will stay!_

 _At home Maria: Stubborn, clever, tough_  
 _She does just what she likes_  
 _The Lady rules!_

 _Now I am home and my chaotic children_  
 _Should be around and not out in the street!_  
 _Still they can defend themselves_  
 _and they don't need my help_  
 _Oh how crazy is the life I lead!  
_

After he had finally made his way up to his own apartment, Mr. Fury was greeted by the sight of an open door. Instantly, his spy instincts kicked in and he moved more carefully. To his relief, he could hear his wife talking inside, saying something about the children.  
"Maria, where are the kids?", he wanted to know. "Nick, they have run away again", Hill answered, "Miss Hand left so qickly that I couldn't even ask when she had last seen them and Izzy says she saw them last when they went out to go and fly their drone. Nick, we really really have to make sure that Stark does not get them such toys again! Now, where do we start searching?"

The man sighed, on one side annoyed by the disappearance of his children, on the other side not the least bit surprised. That was what he had signed up for when he adopted a Russian girl from the Black Widow Programm and a boy from the circus who was a bit too good at shooting. He was pretty sure Maria was feeling the same and not for the first time he was thinking what a fantastic agent she would make.  
"I would check the air vents and the roof first for Clint and where he is, Natasha should be around somewhere", he stated, "you should check the trees in the park. Maybe they ended up there we don't find them in an hour, we meet here again, they will find us."

Just when they were about to go, voices could be heard on the stairs, childrens' voices among them. Soon enough, a familiar face came into sight. "Hello Mr. Fury, Mrs. Hill, I found your little rascals out in the street again", the police officer said, grinning at the red-haired girl and her brother,"I have to ask you not to be so hard on them, it wasn't particularly their fault. The wind became really strong and their drone was blown away and got stuck in a tree. They spent a good amount of time searching for it and then trying to get up into the tree to get it down. So, it was not actually their fault but the drone's!"  
"Thank you officer Rhodey", Maria smiled, before ushering the children inside. Their father looked sternly at the 12-year-old girl and her older brother. "Is this true?", he asked.

"Yes Dad", Clint confirmed, "the wind was too strong. Also, I am pretty sure Nat messed it up while trying to reprogramm it!" "I did my best!", the younger one protested, "Dad, if you would help us, it would surely be amazing!" "Natalia, Clinton, I told you not to meddle with Stark Technology!", Nick growled at the two, "besides, I am very sure your Mom could help you nearly as well as I can!" "But you never have time! Both of you!", the boy complained, not bothering to hide the whining from his voice. Their parents traded a look. They knew they had to figure out something. A new nanny was needed. A special one!

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. An agent's nanny

**Welcome back, thank you so much for sticking around! This chapter is about the second part of "The life I lead" but I decided to change it into another chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for your review Dreamer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just changed lyrics again**

* * *

 **An agent's nanny**

As soon as the children were in their rooms out of earshot, Nick turned towards his wife with a sigh. "Maria we have to figure something out. They are running wild, they need a nanny who can put up with their shit. You would be my first choice but I know I couldn't keep you at home, so I think an agent it is. They would have better nerves, more understanding and most of all, could defend themselves in the worst case. We never know who could be after the kids." Maria nodded grimmly, she didn't think Nat or Clint would attack anybody without any reason. Unless...Unless Natasha's Red Room triggers kicked in again, that was the thing she was most afraid of. Maybe an agent truly was the right choice. "Okay Nick, can you get somebody from S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

 _Our new nanny must be an agent!_  
 _The childrens' future might lie within their hands_  
 _We need a person that can kick and punch and hack_  
 _Yes a nanny who can give commands!_

 _A S.H.I.E.L.D. base is run with a fight plan_  
 _An agent's home requires nothing less!_  
 _Catching kids, mental health, and train never is in vain_  
 _Phil Coulson - J. Sitwell!_  
 _Avery! Cavalary!_  
 _In short, we need a specialist!_

Hill looked at him thoughtfully. "Sitwell and Coulson aren't specialists. I met Coulson at Stark Industries. Seems like a nice guy and then he also intimidated Stark sort of, but do you really think he can deal with our kids?" Nick's heart swelled a bit at the choice of her words. "Our kids." He was forever grateful Maria had accepted the boy and then only half a year later the girl without batting an eyelash after no suitable adoptive family could have been found. "You are right, they are not. I know you don't really like Sitwell since that dinner incident and he is the first one I would not ask. But I think Coulson would do a good job." His wife nodded vaguely. She really didn't like Sitwell but was kind of friends with Phil. so that would be fine for her. Clint would probably really like him, they both had this weird sense of humour. But Nat? That girl was so closed up, it was hard to say. "So who are you other ideas?", she asked her husband.  
"Well, Linda Avery isn't exactly an option right now, she died years ago protecting a little girl. What I meant is that we require somebody like her, somebody caring and tough. My other real idea is The Cavalry, also called Melinda May. A great agent, a specialist, married to a psychologist, seems a bit cold until you get to know her. She reminds me a lot of Nat. She is - was- Coulson's partner, but one mission went wrong and she has been on leave since then. Now, she has asked for being transferred to Administration. I think taking care of our two hotheads is just what it needs to get her back into the field. She and her husband actually thought about adopting Natasha when I asked them, but then refused, I think they were trying for a baby themselves. Maria, what do you think?"

"Okay, it sounds as if she is our best shot", his wife answered, "ask her. And if not, ask Coulson. We need to get this situation sorted."  
Unknown to the two adults, a certain redhead had been standing behind the door, listening to their talk. Silent as a shadow, she turned then and slipped into her brother's room to inform him about what she had heard.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!**  
 **Here some more explanations, especially for those who watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**  
 **\- As you can read, Bahrain happened to Coulson and May but May and Andrew are not yet divorced**  
 **\- Linda Avery died to save Skye (if you don't know who she is, don't worry, she won't be in this story)**  
 **\- In this story, Natasha is about 12 and Clint about 14, they adopted him 3 years ago and her about 2 1/2 years ago**


	5. The perfect nanny

**Hello and welcome back! In the last chapter Nick and Maria debated what nanny to employ for their kids and here come Nat's and Clint's thoughts on that matter.**  
 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Or Mary Poppins. I only play with the characters and the songs**

* * *

 **The perfect nanny**

"Clint!", Natasha said quietly when she entered his room, "they are discussing about getting a new nanny for us. And this time it is supposed to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent! That will be so cool, they could teach us some more hacking and you could shoot and we could do kickboxing and - " "Or we get a rookie who has no balls and only follows protocol", her brother answered rather pesimistically, "or one of those old dudes like Sitwell with a stick up their ass!" The redhead shook her head. "Language Clint! They said they won't ask Sitwell if they don't have to. The were rather talking about two agents called Coulson and May. I don't know those two though. Do you?" Clint was about to shake his head when he seemed to remember something. "Oh yes, I think I have met them once. When they brought me in, when they tried to figure out what to do with me, Dad needed to go and sort out a situation. I think Coulson was my babysitter at that time. After an hour or so, a woman came in, Asian, and talked to him, I think he called her May. But that is nealy 3 years ago, who knows."

The young archer swung down from the trapez he had been sitting on. "Now sister mine, I think we should note down what kind of nanny we want", he stated while getting out a piece of paper and some pens. After a while, they were satisfied with their work and made their way over to the sitting room where Mr Fury and Mrs Hill were still deep in conversation. Wordlessly, Natasha handed them the paper.

 _If you want this choice position  
_ _Have a resiliant disposition  
_ _Two black belts, at least!  
Play games_ _, all sort  
_ _You must be kind, you must be witty  
_ _Very tough and never petty  
_ _Take us to paintball, give us treats  
_ _Train combat, bring sweets_

 _Never be cruel or cross  
_ _Never take our toys away or boss  
_ _Love us as a son and daughter  
_ _And never let us alone on open water  
_ _If you won't scold and dominate us  
_ _We will never give you cause to hate us  
_ _We won't hide your ammunition  
_ _So you can't shoot  
_ _Or gag you just for fun  
_ _So you'd be mute_

 _Please, Agent!  
_ _Come if you will  
_ _Sincerely,_

 _Clint and Nat Hill_

The parents shot each other a knowing look, a look that both of their very perceptive children noticed. "Mom, what's the matter?", Clint wanted to know. His tone, a mixture between annoyance, hope and confusion made her smile morph into an open grin. "I was just realizing how right your father is with his idea to get an agent to look after you two troublemakers!" It was a priviledge they had, being allowed to see her smile like that. In the outsideworld, Mrs Hill was tough and close to the books, a habit and character trait she often brought home with her. Together with Nick's many secrets, it something tainted her relationhip with Nick.  
But for tonight, they were together and they were okay. They would figure things out.

* * *

 **The next chapter will finally intrioduce Peggy Poppins into the main plot! A few agents will have cameos.**


	6. Meet Peggy Poppins

**I am happy to present my next chapter!**  
 **Finally Peggy Poppins is making her introduction, I had so much fun writing it. It is quite a bit different from the way Mary Poppins arrives in the movie, but I wanted to do justice to the S.H.I.E.L.D. environment and the characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Meet Peggy Poppins**

As if one soundcheck wasn't enough, the Norwegian brothers had decided another one at 8 in the morning was a good idea too, making the flat shake again. Nick cursed under his breath, his shift started in the afternoon and he had been doing paperwork until long after midnight, so he would have loved to have some more hours of sleep. The children were already at school, Maria was at work and Izzy hadn't arrived yet, but still he couldn't find sleep again. Sighing deeply, he got up and ready for his day. He might as well do something useful with his time. Leaving the house to make his way to HQ, he met the blonde brother in the entrance hall. He had intended to just walk past, when the other man coughed. "Dr. Foster called. This weather phenomenon seems to be a kind of electromagnetic storm. It is moving towards here. She is going to send you the reports." Fury simply nodded and mused not for the first time how awkward it was to live in the same house as you consultant's boyfriend. Especially with such good ears as he had and quite thin ceilings.

It didn't really get better though. After being stuck in traffic and loosing valuable time, he was informed that Coulson would be on an assignment in Cusco, Peru, for at least three month as he still had contacts there from his operations in 2002. Sometimes he really could punch Alexander Pierce in the face! Problem was, he couldn't keep an agent such as Phil out of his job so he could look after two kids, even though one was already highly trained junior assasin and the other one the best young recruit they had had in years. If he could get May however, he could justify employing her with the "therapeutic use" of the assignment. Which was the truth. Though when he asked the Asian woman for her help, she flatly declined, not even explaining why. After bugging her for half an hour more he finally left.

While he was strolling through the corridors, agents jumped out of his way, intimidated by the stormy look on his face. A young agent walked past him, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. The director had met her on a few occasions, she was one of the newbies, just out of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, smart, pretty, promising. As far as he knew she had not lead her own operation yet, but her reputation among the others spoke for herself. "Agent 13?", he adressed her, making her stop in her tracks, "I would like to talk to you for a moment." Surprised she nodded and started to follow him into one of the briefing rooms, when suddenly a strong breeze swept through the corridor. Confused the man turned around, surveying his environment, but there was nothing really unusual to be seen, only one other female agent in a blue suit. Suddenly Agent 13 collapsed behind him with a faint gasp and fell to the floor.

While the man turned around to check on the young woman's pulse, the other one came nearer, apparently not at all affected by the wind that was only slowly beginning to cease. Her clothes did not flutter, they only swung lightly with her purposeful steps, her heels clicking on the polished floor. A content little smile played around her crimson red lips and her eyes sparkled in her beautiful face, framed by brown wavy hair. "Don't you worry Mr Fury", she started, her British accent floating through the corridor, "the girl will come around. Eventually. Just give her some water and everything will be fine." The director looked up, confused by this statement, but then nodded and gestured the stranger to help him to get Agent 13 into a sitting position. She truly seemed to gain conciousness again, blinking slowly, then furrowing her brow. "What happened?", she asked, clearly dazzled. "You fainted my dear", the other agent in the suit answered, her voice calm, maybe even a bit patronizing, as if talking to a child. Together they made their way to sickbay where it was determined that indeed nothing was wrong with Sharon and she probably had not drunken enough throughout the day. "Now Agent, a word please", Fury demanded, steering the brown haired into a meeting room. She took a seat looking at him expectantly, the spiting image of elegance and poise.

"Agent, your name, and clearance level please", he commanded, narrowing his eyes. Not loosing her slightly smug smile, she pulled out her badge and slid it over the table towards him. "Agent Margaret Poppins, but Peggy Poppins is fine, A130130, Clearance Level 8", she answered without hesitation. The badge seemed authentic, but how could it be that he did not know an agent with Level 8 clearance? Especially somebody so intriguing as Ms Poppins. As if she had read his thoughts, the woman went on. "We are not personally aquainted yet, until a week ago I was stationed at London as a contact to the MI6 and partly also MI5. My last case however got me to America and I was told to report at HQ."

Even though it sounded plausible, Fury made a mental note to double check it. "Sir, I have heard that you are looking for an agent to look after the two children in the S.H.I.E.L.D. protection programme", Peggy suddenly said, "I have finished this morning with debriefing, there might be some more paper work, but I have not yet a new mission. Until I am needed somewhere else, I would be willing to do the job." The director eyed her up and down, how came she already know about the job? Maybe Coulson had talked. Another thing he had to check.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**  
 **Peggy's suit is like the blue one she is wearing in Agent Carter.**


End file.
